User blog:Aidanha/Brave Fighters-Prologue
Hi there. I will be starting a little fanfiction of mine that I can update any time I want,not on a regular basis. But before all that,I would like to garner some response on my fanfictions. Sure,it's not top quality,and there are other competitive fanfictions related to Brave Frontier,but if I could get some feedback,I can cater to what the community likes to bring forth a fanfiction everyone is willing to read! This was made in an hour,with a little bit of editing here and there. If my fanfictions are liked,I might even bring out another idea that I have,but that will be later on. Leave your honest responses,even hate comments (though if it's all rage and no criticism,I am not reading it) and enjoy! Brave Fighters-Prologue The Gods' Attack Made by Aidanha This is a disaster. My mind is a blur. Loud noises penetrate my very soul,shaking it. As my vision momentarily recovers,I find many people that lay around me,some unconscious, some dead, but all their bodies succumbing to the attacks the beings brought forth. We have no idea why they attacked,but one day they just decided to destroy the world we lived in. My brain still struggles to make sense of it. Was I responsible? Could someone have called them forth to settle a dispute,only for it to escalate to full pandaemonium? Does it even matter? I raise my head ever so slightly,blood pounding through my head,and find those very beings hovering in mid air,causing chaos and destruction on a town awashed with fire and brimstone. One of them rests upon a giant white cloud,surrounded by glowing orbs held together by roots,a golden laser protruding from the top of the cloud.He calls upon this laser that shoots beams of light that strike down and decimate the very people that stand before him. In the distance,I see three other such beings. Were they who I had failed to subdue,if I was supposed to subdue them at all? I have little time to react,as a deep voice calls out:"Genesis!" Immediately,my body is afflicted,the pain concentrated on my chest,unbearable and unforgiving.My vision blurs,as I feel myself slipping away... Suddenly,I felt a great force overcome me,and not like the harsh force that had held me before,but a gentle one,that had lifted me and alleviated the pain of the former. The loud noises faded away and my eyes did their best to take in where I had been taken to. I was encased in a translucent bubble,and as it started glowing,my injuries faded from my wounded body and my strength was returned. Was this heaven? Unfortunately,it was not. It soon popped,and I landed back on the hard ground,finding myself back in the harsh reality of the situation. Yet,I felt rejuvenated,like I could take on anything in the world! My focus shifted as the people around me were encased in bubbles,their vitality restored,and then brought back to the ground. However,some seemed truly defeated,for they did not shudder nor did they respond to the bubbles. Instead,they began vanishing,and all that remained was a bright light,that flew to unique individuals,all which had an air of superiority, scattered around the scene,which were all desperately,some pleading,some screaming,at their soldiers to attack. But others...they just laid there,their last breaths long breathed. Clearly,the others,save for those that immediately ran for their lives(and were defeated yet again) must be special,something truly unique,that could overpower these intruders,if there were just enough of them left... As I scanned the scene,I managed to locate the one who had healed me. She glowed with a radiant blue light,drops of water suspended around her,orange hair levitating,braided and held together by two red cloths. "We can do it!" she declared. Her robe was extravagant,a true sight to be seen,but the way her green eyes shone as she read an ancient but glowing book,healing others again and again while risking her own life was the greatest sight of all. Or should I say,sights. The battleground was filled with colours,magic and conflict! Hundreds of thousands of different units threw themselves into battle,all in a stand against the beings that attacked. As the units attempted to flank the left side of this all-poweful being,a flurry of attacks started. Looking closer,one could see that these units were pirates or something of the sort. Leading this assault was an equally,if not more extravagant character. His axe shone with great power and he was adorned in a magnificent robe. "He may not be a land lubber,but he deserves to die anyway!" He declares. "Aye!" the other pirates respond in unison."Well then,CHARGE!"And with that, he continues hacking the cloud down to size,the hundreds of pirates joining him, drawing their swords and striking the cloud. With their support,this intrepid leader continued to sustain the consistent damage dealt to the colossal cloud. Turning my attention to the right side of the cloud,I saw an armored green figure carrying a giant golden gatling gun,firing hundreds of bullets into this cloud. He fought alone,yet his confidence,along with his two missile launchers attached to him as well as a huge logo that a gear hologram orbited around made him able to deal sufficient damage to the entity. Still,others joined him,yet he paid little attention. But the true heat of the battle came from six astounding individuals each using a different element to attack,but all equally powerful,striking the god head on in a true act of courage. Their act of bravery and true power seemed to highlight them as the ringleaders of the attack and the most dangerous of them all. There were multitudes of units participating in this final revolt,but before I could study all of them closely,a sense of fear and defeat seemed to creep into me. Although all these attacks wounded this almighty being,he seemed to be waiting,building up his power. I thought I could see a smirk on his face,despite his perch beginning to crumble. Then,with all the might that a god could have,His body exploded with strength and this strength released a wave of catastrophic destruction all over the battle. As all his attackers were knocked back,he screamed: "Hear me,restorer of life, My children,my creations, Whom thou hast turned against me, I am Maxwell, Let forth the GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" In an instant entire armies fell and everyone began dropping to the ground defeated,vanishing away. Having all my strength depleted in an instant,I felt once again weak and hopeless. I turned to my healer,anything,ANYONE,that could offer me hope,but even she began to fade. As I let myself slip away,I begged the gods that there must be something I could do to stop this. But I realised that the enemies we were fighting were the very gods I was praying to. Perhaps...there was really no hope to be found. Category:Blog posts